stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Darkness Explains It All
"The Darkness Explains It All" is the 15th episode of the fourth season of Stupid Mario Brothers and the 60th episode overall. It is the finale of Season Four. Description The Darkness explains what he's really been doing since he was first introduced, it's not what you think!!! Overview Coming soon! Synopsis The Darkness is searching the woods for Mario, who refuses to come out due to fear, so he decides to give Mario his explanation without seeing him face to face. First, he repeats his origin and begins his explanation (with a lot of blahs). He proceeds to say that whether Merlin knew it or not, the Darkness had found out about counter-curse before he fought Wario and decided to form a long-term plan. First, he perfected everything that Nox Decious learned, allowing him to make his own beam sword that was even more powerful than the Black Widow Blade for his final fight against Wario. He also mentions that he dyed his hair red himself. Then he goes on to explain how he first met Blaire. Blaire's real name was John and he was originally an insecure, bullied, and ambitious teenager. The Darkness (possibly sometime before he fought Wario) met with him and offered him the power that he always wanted so he can reach his aspirations. He mentions Vherestorm, a wizard that John wrote a story about for English Class, which no one liked and made everyone think he was crazy. The Darkness only asked that John help him with his situation and he would give him the power that he wants to become "Vherestorm". John accepted and took on the name Blaire. Darkness then gave Blaire some of his power and built a "power transfer compulsion system", or the beacon. Once it was destroyed, it absorbed all of the powers of everyone within the confines of the cave and transferred them to the Darkness. He then explains that before he had his final fight with Wario, he was already mortal. He had transferred almost his entire being into his hat and discarded it while saying that he didn't need it in case Merlin was listening. The only part of the Darkness that was in his body when Wario fought with him was his conscience. When Ness put the hat on, the Darkness took over his mind and had Solid Snake destroy the beacon. Once it was destroyed, Darkness left Ness' head and received the heroes' powers, making him the most powerful being in existence. However, he couldn't take physical form again. He tried to take a new form, but couldn't because Mario's was the first one he took. The only way he could would be for Mario and the rest of them to regain their powers. The universe demanded that much equilibrium before the Darkness could regenerate. So he had Blaire create the Trifecta as incentive for the heroes to get their powers back. Mario asks him about Merlin, and why he said they'd never see him again. Darkness replies that this was because Merlin believed that he was about to die. Mario asks why, and The Darkness is surprised that he hasn't sensed "him" yet. Mario ask who he is talking about, and the Darkness asks how he could have forgotten his old friend: Nox Decious. A flashback then plays showing Merlin confronting the resurrected Nox Decious after speaking with Wario. Decious says that he was resurrected by an anonymous person that both he and Merlin know. Merlin is prepared to stop Decious, who tells him that the person who resurrected him has made him more powerful than ever before and is sending ninjas to kill the heroes. This person also needs Decious to destroy the Darkness so that he won't get in his way. Mario asks what happened then, but The Darkness says he has no idea as that was all Blaire could overhear before he had to meet up with Liquid. The Darkness tells Mario that the person who resurrected Decious is coming to the Real World with a grand army consisting of much more ninjas and some familiar faces, including his now right-hand man, Bowser. Blaire had betrayed Darkness by attacking the heroes after they got their powers back, as he was to cease activity the moment that they did. Mario asks the Darkness why he wants him and his friends alive. Darkness tells him that this is because the person who resurrected Decious is on his way with his army and Darkness wants Mario and friends to defeat them for him so that he can take control of the world when everyone is dead. Finally, Mario asks the Darkness who the person who resurrected Decious and the mastermind behind this invasion is, but the Darkness laughs and declares that Mario must not pay any attention to his mail if he hasn't realised who it is. Mario realizes in horror that the mastermind behind everything is in fact Ganon. The Darkness tells him he will be here any second, then leaves to build his own army in case Mario and friends fail. As the Darkness walks off, Mario turns and flees in the other direction. Wario and Mona are sitting at Merlin's table. Mona asks Wario if he knows where Merlin went. Wario says no, but is sure that Merlin had his reasons. When Mona asks if he thinks Merlin is dead, Wario says that he knows he's not, on account of the Nether Saber. Wario knows that if Merlin was dead, it would stop working and, as far as he knows, it still works fine. The two of them then leave to go to the Coast and Mona calls Wario "boyfriend", much to his delight. Mario walks up to and sits on the swings with Donkey Kong, and sincerely apologizes to him about accidently killing Pauline. Donkey forgives him and Mario agrees to make it up to him by getting him all of the bananas that he wants. Mario then leaves and tells Donkey Kong to be on his guard for the upcoming battle. Mario meets with Luigi and Snake and explains to them what happened with the Darkness. They understand that they have their work cut out for them and they are about to face a great challenge. Mario says he will wait to tell the others so that they can relax from the last fight. Solid Snake tells Mario that he is one of the bravest and most courageous men he has ever known. Mario thanks him, then Snake grabs Mario by the throat demands his $10,000; ending Season Four on a light note. The series continues and ends in Season Five. EPISODE LX: TRANSCRIPT Appearances Characters * Rich Alvarez as Mario / Darkness / Merlin * Chris Muller as Luigi / Nox Decious * Matt Provencal as Wario / Donkey Kong * Matthew Howlett as Blaire Vherestorm * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake * Erin Henderson as Mona Locations * The Woods * Merlin's Table * The Battlefield * The Playground * Outside Mario's House Production Notes Series Continuity * Wario and Mona leave for the coast. * Mario apologizes to Donkey Kong about Pauline. * The Darkness will join the Mushroom Force. Character Revelations * Ganon has resurrected Nox Decious and with Bowser, is creating an army to invade the Real World. Soundtrack Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Goofs Coming soon! External links * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 60 * Stupid Mario Brothers - Episode 60: Bloopers Category:Season Four